youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Requirements * The proposer must provide a valid reason that complies with the profile image standards to justify a profile image change. * Late additions to on-going discussions are not allowed and should be halted until said discussion reaches a conclusion. * In order to be eligible to make proposals or vote, a user must have made 50 edits to non-social namespaces or edited regularly during 2/3 of one month. Social namespaces include comments, walls and the user space. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Miss Martian Miss Martian.png|Current image Miss Martian proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Screenshots of characters from inside the Reach's ship are not ideal, but the current image of Miss M is too dark, so... the lesser of two evils. The proposal shows more of her. ― Thailog 23:05, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :I really dislike the proposal, her face looks very unnatural. Creepy, even. However, you bring up a good point about it showing more of her body, especially her harness. Could you possibly find a better proposal? 22:47, September 9, 2018 (UTC) "True Heroes" True Heroes proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 True Heroes proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 True Heroes proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 True Heroes proposal 04.jpg|Proposal #04 I thought it best that we vote on this one because I can't decide on an image. All four represent aspects that convey the episode's premise. I'm leaning more towards either #2 or #4. Note: I'll re-upload a better version of four soon. -- 02:21, February 13, 2019 (UTC)